Eclairs loves
by Nobody S. Storm
Summary: Eclairs' love life from Tamaki's moms POV. Review even if it's bad, PLEASE!
1. Henri

**Henri**

_Today is Valentines day_

"I'm going to give Henri these chocolates and he's going to fall in love with me and we'll get married and be together forever and ever," Eclair told me.

I watched the love-struck 7 year old as she danced around the room, caught in her fantasies. I too had been in love once upon a time, but then I hadn't known how easily it could slip away, I innocently believed in kind-hearted princes and happily-ever-afters. I wondered if I should warn her, but decided against it, why crush someones dreams of love while still so young and innocent?

"Well, I'm off to school, wish me luck!" She said, eyes faraway and dreamy.

"Luck," I called after her.

Hours passed as I swept the floors and polished the windows and dusted the furniture.

I heard Eclair return. I hurried to her room to greet her, but stopped when I heard her mother yelling.

"Why are you crying Eclair?"

"Henri likes Marguerite, I saw him kissing her!" she sobbed, oh poor girl.

"Eclair stop crying! We are better than her and we do not let others see us cry!"

"O-okay," she said, still crying.

"Not Okay, Eclair, yes ma'am, now stop crying is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

Madame left as i pretended to clean, after she left the hallways I went in to comfort Eclair, "go ahead cry miss Eclair, it feels like the end of the world now, I know, so go ahead and cry, let all the unhappiness out with your tears."

She sobbed as I held her in my arms and rocked her like I did when Tamaki was sad.


	2. Lies

Um, well this chapter is going to be now. Chapter 1 was a memory. It'll go back and forth like that, I hope it's not too confusing.

**Lies**

I look up from my cleaning as Miss Eclair storms in. She has returned from her trip!

"Welcome back Mi-" I start.

"You lied," she tells me quietly, coldly.


	3. Jacques

**Jacques**

_Today is Valentines day_

"Do you think he'll like my roses?" Miss Eclair asked me hopefully.

"I suppose so Miss Eclair," I replied carefully.

"Oh, I'm sure he will," she said, her beautiful blue eyes dreamy.

"Well I'm off to school," she called with a gleeful smile that only 8 year olds in love can produce.

I scrubbed floors and dusted furniture hoping she wouldn't be crushed again.

She came home, I hurried to greet her, but her mother got there first.

"Why are you crying? I told you not to cry! Do you want the neighbors to think that we are as bad at hiding our emotions as -as those commonfolk you go to school with?"

"N-no, but Mommy, Jacques laughed at me when I gave him my roses."

"I don't want to hear of it! And why are you giving that common boy, Jacques, flowers grown on our rich soil?" She said Jacques with such revulsion I cannot even describe.

"I wanted him to like me."

"Like you? Why would you want him to like you? You're becoming too soft, too common. That's it! I'm taking you out of that commoner public school and sending you to private school!"

"But that's not fair!"

"Not only is it fair, it's final!"

I felt a wave of déjà vu as Madame stormed out and I pretended to clean.

I went in to comfort Eclair, she had stopped crying but started again as I hugged her and rocked her back and forth like a baby. I told her that it's okay to cry.


	4. Not Wonderful

**Not Wonderful**

"He's not wonderful, he's just as bad as the others were," she tells me, her brilliant blue eyes narrowed.


	5. Victor

**Victor**

_Today is Valentines day_

"I'll give Victor this painting, it's Monet, I'm sure he can appreciate it's value, unlike those commoners at my old school."

"But, Miss Eclair, I'm a commoner and I think it's beautiful."

"You're special," she told me with a smile, more bitter, more worn down than it had been last year before Jacques broke her heart, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"I'll be going now," she told me.

I cooked and cleaned while imagining Eclair coming home with joy in those beautiful blue eyes of hers and a smile on her face. She hadn't smiled much since her mother sent her to that _horrible_ private school.

She came home and I rushed to greet her, for once her mother wasn't home. Miss Eclair wasn't crying, but there was a deep sadness in her eyes.

"He said that paintings don't impress him much, he's got millions at home," she told me when she saw the question in my eyes.

"Oh Miss Eclair, I'm so sorry," I said, pulling her into my arms.

"Maybe there's something wrong with me. Maybe I'm impossible to love," she said, silent tears sliding down her face.

"Miss Eclair, that's not true," I began.

"Yes it is," she interrupted, "no one loves me, not even my own mother. You know it's true, you know she only wants me so I can marry someone and join the Tonerres with some other rich family."

She was right. I wanted to tell her that I love her, but it was not my place. She was an heiress, I was just a maid.

I hugged her instead, and told her that her luck would change, someday she'll meet an angel, who would do anything to make her happy. Just like my dear Tamaki-

"Who's Tamaki?" she asked.

So I told her about my son; my wonderful piano playing angel. I told her about how Tamaki's grandmother stole his father from us. I told her about our money problems. I told her about how Tamaki's grandmother eventually stole Tamaki too. She had told him she'd get me a job if he left me to live with his father. I told her about coming to work here.

"That sounds like a fairytale," she whispered dreamily.

"Except it doesn't have a happy ending."

"No," she disagreed, "it's just not over yet.


	6. Fairytale

**Fairytale**

"I wanted to give your fairytale a happy ending," she says in a calm emotionless tone, "I was going to let him see you. I was going to marry him and the three of us would've lived happily ever after!"


	7. Hugo

**Hugo**

_Today is Valentines day_

I carefully put Miss Eclairs make-up on her, "are you sure you should be wearing make-up?"

"Of course."

"I'll be going now," she told me after I finished.

As I polished statues I worriedly wondered why Miss Eclair wanted to wear make-up all of a sudden. Was it a boy? I hoped she wouldn't be crushed.

She came home, and I hurried over, I looked at her face but I couldn't read her expression.

"Hello, Miss Eclair. How was school?"

"Hugo told me I was ugly,' she said, emotionless, but I saw a single tear rolling down her cheek, smearing her mascara.

I was surprised, who was Hugo? And how cold anyone look into those radiant eyes and truthfully say that he thought Eclair was ugly?

But I didn't ask any of those questions, instead I pulled her into a hug, "oh, Miss Eclair, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," she pulled away quickly, 'will you tell me the fairytale?"

By fairytale, she meant my story, "well once upon a time, not too long ago or far away...


	8. Unlovable

**Unlovable**

"He's in love with that -that crossdressing commoner girl! Haruhi, I know he is I saw the way he looked at her. He never looked at me that way, not once. No one ever has. You were wrong, I am unlovable, not even your angel could change that."


	9. Alex

**Alex**

_Today is Valentines Day_

"Do I smell nice?" Miss Eclair asked me.

"Yes, are you wearing perfume?"

"Yes, mother said I should smell nice for Alex."

"I see."

"I'll be going now."

"Goodbye."

I spent the day making a cake for Madame, she was coming back from a long vacation. Why she needed a cake when she barely nibbled carrots, I didn't know.

I anxiously waited for Eclairs return, I had always been against the idea that her mother would pick a boy for her and I had a feeling that today wouldn't end well.

I hurried to her room when I heard the soft tapping of her feet, but Madame got there first.

"Alex and I have decided we don't love each other," I heard Eclair calmly say.

"What?" Madame yelled, "the first acceptable boy in five years and you're telling me you don't love each other!"

"Yes."

"You are forbidden from the banquet celebrating my return," Madame said coldly and stormed away.

"I didn't want to go," Eclair said stubbornly when I came in, but her eyes told me otherwise.

I hugged her but she just awkwardly stood there.

"He's in love with Diane, he told me. He said he was sorry, I told him I didn't love him either and that I was sorry as well."

"I see."

"Hey," Miss Eclair said, "is love real?"

I wasn't surprised at the question, with her parents as examples, love was pretty unbelievable.

"Of course it is," I told her, "after all, we're in France."

"So?"

"What's that saying again? Il n'est rien de réel que le rêve et l'amour."*

"If you say so."

"I do."

Miss Eclairs lips curled into a smile, "in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer.

I laughed and hugged her again.

Later, when Miss Eclair was stuck in her room because she wasn't allowed to the banquet, I snuck her a piece of cake.

* * *

*Nothing is real but dreams and love.


	10. Love

**Love**

"Love may be real, but it's like a knife. Very sharp and no matter how careful everyone is, it always stabs someone," she tells me. I can slightly see, the pain in her eyes.


	11. Friends

**Friends**

_Today is Valentines Day_

"I have decided that I won't try to impress anyone today and if someone wants to be my Valentine, they can, but if they don't they won't," the twelve year old told me.

"Okay, have a wonderful day."

"You too."

"While Miss Eclair was at school, I spoke to some of the maids. I found out that Madame might take Eclair to see 'Giselle' if she didn't misbehave.

When Miss Eclair returned, I went to her room to tell her about Madame, but before I could say anything, Miss Eclair asked me, "why don't I have friends?"

"Why, I don't know, a sweet girl like you should have many friends."

"Anna, Maria, and Diane were giving each other Valentines."

I hugged her. She for once hugged back.

"Your mother might take you to see 'Giselle'" I told her

"Really?! I have to get ready," she said, suddenly excited.

After the ballet, she came to tell me about it.

"Mother bought me this binocular thingy," she told me, holding the binocular thingy to her eyes.

"And the ballet?" I asked.

Her expression grew horrified, "men. In. Tights," she said, then burst into giggles. I laughed too.


End file.
